Until we meet again A Justin Bieber love story
by TamerXknight
Summary: Kara is a strange girl. No one ever knows what's going on in her head. So, you could imagine that finding the right guy would be difficult. There are lots of surprises along with lots of twists and turns. Will she find true love, or will it be a bust?
1. Welcome to the Neighborhood

Until we meet again- Justin Bieber love story chapter 1

It was a hot, sunny day in Ontario. No clouds in the sky. Birds flew while chirping away. It was one of those days that you just never knew what was about to happen. A big truck drove up in the driveway next to mine. I looked out the window, sighing.

'Great.' I thought to myself. 'Just what I need, new neighbors.' I was slightly irritated. It's one thing when the old neighbors moved out, but now people want to move in? It bothered me, but that didn't stop me from figuring out who moved in. I decided to do a little spying. I knew that it was wrong, but as long as I didn't get caught it'd be fine. A slight smile crept across my face. It was the first one in a long time. Both my parents were in a car crash. My father ended up dieing while my mother's been in a coma for a few years. While remembering what the police told me, a tear ran down the side of my nose. It dripped off the end of it and landed on the ground. It tickled me, so I raised my hand. With the sleeve wrapped around my hand I quickly wiped away the rest.

A knock came from the door. I shook off the memories and walked toward it. As I opened it there was a man standing there. He was tall and skinny. He wore a blue-buttoned shirt. His buttons were only done up half way. Underneath was a plain white shirt. He also wore white shorts. The shoes were nice blue sandals. When I looked at his hair it was a nice messy brown. This guy was gorgeous. He was definitely easy on the eyes. While I looked at him, he gave me a warm smile. Then he handed me something. I looked down to see what he was giving me. It was my mail. I smiled back at him while reaching for the envelopes.

"Thanks." I grabbed them and put them on the side table next to the door.

"No problem." He smiled. Then he turned around and left.

I turned around and started to put on my shoes. While I was looking for them, there was a ruckus outside. A bunch of girls were screaming at the top of their lungs. There was only one word that I could distinguish from the rest. All I heard was 'Justin!'

Hey everyone! This is my first attempt to put a story on fanfiction. I'm doing a Justin Bieber love story because it seems easy. Also because a lot of people seem to love him, so why not? :D:D:D Hope you guys like it. Whether you do or you don't please review. Thank you so much :D Also I'm sorry that it's short, I promise to make them longer from now on.


	2. What a night

**(A/N: Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know; here's chapter 2. Enjoy it alright :D)**

It took me a few minutes to figure out the other word is 'Bieber!' I couldn't believe that he would be here. Out of all the places in Ontario that he could have been at, it was my little town of Barry's Bay that he stayed. I decided to go and see if it actually was Justin Bieber. When I got to the crowd of girls, there was no room for me to get to the front. It was hard to hear what 'Justin' was saying. Every single word he said the girls would scream until they had no voice left. I covered my ears to block the noise. Then pushed with my body, trying to get in the impossible crowd of girls. A girl next to me shifted her body the other way. There was a break for me, and I took it. As I squished my body so I could fit into the tiny space, I could feel that the hole got closed up. There I was in the middle of the crowd of screaming girls. No way out, the only thing I could do was keep pushing my way through to the front. They kept jumping up and down, singing to the song 'Justin' sang. Let me tell you, most of the girls didn't know how to sing. My ears began to bleed, just listening to them. Finally after about what seemed like an hour of getting pushed shoved gutted, and any other form of injury. I got to the front of the crowd. I looked up at the tiny stage he was standing on. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt; that seemed to glow from the sun hitting it. His shorts were white with light blue thick stripes coming down the sides of them. As I looked at the stage eye level: I noticed that he was wearing white converse. He was jumping up and down; and dancing to his hit song 'Baby'. I looked up toward his face and noticed he did his hair flip. It was the greatest sight that I've seen for a while. The way his hair fell down to the one side of his face. Then he fixed it by flipping it back out of his face. I was speechless, when the lights seemed to make his hair flip sparkle. It was truly the best day of my life. As soon as I thought it couldn't get better it did. This time he went out into the audience to pick that special girl he was going to serenade. He started in the middle of the crowd; I just looked down to the ground. I never thought that he'd even come near me. So I decided that it was time to go. I soon as I turned around: I felt a hand touch my shoulder and slightly turn me around. At first it was hard to tell who it was. The lights were too bright, that I couldn't see their face.

"Come on." The soft voice said. I smiled because I knew right away that it was Justin Bieber. It's just the way he talks; his voice is just so distinctive that anyone would know who he was. His hand reached for mine and we linked hands. As soon as there was a grip he lead me to the stage. Everyone was staring/glaring at me. I could feel their jealousy. It wasn't pretty that's for sure. I'm pretty sure that they all wanted to kill me. Finally we got to the stage, he helped me. We walked over to the chair that was in the middle of the stage. I took a seat and he started to sing my favorite song.

"It's a big, big world.

It's easy to get lost in it.

You've always been my girl.

Oh and I'm not ready to call it quits."

I never noticed how beautiful he looked even from the back. The whole time I would be thinking about him and not listening to the song. Even though I knew all the words to it. He looked at me while singing the chorus.

"That we can go,

Nowhere but up,

From here,

My dear.

Baby we can go nowhere but up.

Tell me what we got to fear.

We'll take it to the sky past the moon through the galaxy.

As long as you're with me baby.

Honestly (honestly) with the strength of our love.

We can go nowhere but up."

His eyes started to sparkle. I knew right then that he was special. But I'm sure to him I was just some fan. Although the way he was just looking at me, anyone would think differently. The rest of the time I would just think of how cute he was. My last thought before he finished the song was: 'Would he date a fan?'

"Nowhere but up,

Nowhere but up,

Yeah.

Nowhere but, whoa,

Ohh, whoa, ohh."

Those were the last words that he sang. He walked over to me and took my hand. Instead of leading me back off the stage, he spun me around until I was facing him. We both looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes. He had the most beautiful big brown eyes I ever saw. They were just gorgeous. I couldn't believe that I got to see them this close. All the fans were screaming but I knew deep down that they all hated me. But that didn't stop me. He was still looking at me. I saw that he started moving. Justin leaned in beside my ear and told me something. I didn't catch what he was saying. It happened all to fast. When he finished he looked back at me. The last thing I remember was that he leaned over and pressed his lips on mine.


End file.
